1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washing container assembly, more particularly to a washing container assembly capable of maintaining an article therein when the article is being washed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Utility Model No. M417893 discloses a conventional washing container assembly 1 including an outer container 11 and a perforated inner container 12. The outer container 11 has a top portion 110 defining a first top opening 112 and a main portion 111 defining a first compartment 113 that is in spatial communication with the first top opening 112. The main portion 111 is formed with a plurality of angularly spaced-apart through holes 114 adjacent to the top portion 110.
The perforated inner container 12 has a main portion 121 defining a second compartment 122 within the first compartment 113 and a flange 124 defining a second top opening 123. The main portion 121 of the perforated inner container 12 is formed with a plurality of through holes 125. The second compartment 122 is in spatial communication with the second top opening 123 and is for receiving an article therein.
By this way, dirt on the article can be washed away when the first and second compartments 113, 122 are filled with water, and can be moved out of the outer container 11 with the flow of water via the through holes 125, 114 upon the pouring of water into the second compartment 122.
However, the article being washed may float on the water (i.e., only a portion of the article is immersed in the water) which results in a relatively low washing efficiency. When the water level in the second compartment 122 is high, the article may even drift out of the second compartment 122 before being thoroughly washed.